


Good Luck

by Weebo1



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, be ready to cry, very much angst, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Summary: Who knew Koro-Sensei had a kid who was human? Well, mostly human.He still had tentacles, but he could change them into regular arms. He had been raised by Koro-Sensei after he got out of the laboratory.He had no idea that one simple "thing" had led to little (Y/n)? Kinda shocking to Class 3-E once they found out. Anyway, let's see how everything goes.Come on! Follow me!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. New Kid

I stretched with a yawn as sunlight poured through the slightly open curtains in my room. "It's my first day of school." I muttered to myself.

"I've never been to school before. At least, not with other kids. Dad taught me, so I guess I went to school? Homeschool, I guess." I thought out aloud as I got ready.

 _"Dad's still gonna teach me, so it won't be very different."_ I thought and then stopped in the middle of my room. "But, I have to try and kill him now. My own father..." I mumbled.

 _ **"You'll have to kill me before your graduation, but don't worry. It's for the lives of the world, and I won't have any hard feelings about it."**_ He told me that day.

 _"I don't want to kill him. But if I don't, the whole world will die."_ I continued to think. And then I remembered something he told me right after.

_**"I know you're going to protest. You're stubborn and strong willed, just like your mother. But you need to kill me."** _

_**"If you kill me, you'll be saving billions of lives and be getting billions in money."**_ He said. _"But I don't care about money..."_

 _ **"I realize that, (Y/n)... You're my son. I love you, and I always will. But I'm asking you to do one thing, please... kill me by next March."**_ He said.

I wiped the oncoming tears from my eyes and grabbed my bag, I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out. I decided to use a bit of my Mach speed.

I went a little faster than anticipated but I got to school early. It's a little late to introduce myself, but here goes. I'm (Y/n), the new transfer to E class of Kunugigaoka.

I took a deep breath as I entered the classroom, it was empty fortunately. The others would surely know about a new student and I'm not the best at social interaction.

I sat down at a desk in the back and grabbed my book, it was a book my Dad got me as a Souvenir from England. I love books, it's my way to escape the harsh reality.

I heard the door open and looked at it through the corner of my eye. It was a boy, he was fairly short with blue hair and eyes to match.

His hair was in pigtails and it wouldn't be surprising if you mistook him for a female. He made eye contact with me for a split second before my eyes shot back down at my book.

A sat down in a seat a few rows ahead of me, I continued to read as more students flooded the classroom. Minding their own business, like I was invisible.

It's easy to miss me, I look like a normal person. But you'd think different if you saw my tentacles that are disguised as my arms.

I had just noticed a large black box near my seat, I don't know how exactly I missed but I did. The bell ring, slightly startling me, and I put my book away.

A man name Karasuma came into the room. "As most of you know, we have a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself." He said and looked to me.

"Okay, just say your name and that you're happy to meet them. Got it! Oh boy..." I internally panicked as I stood up. "Hello, I'm (Y/n). P-Pleasure to meet you all!" I said quickly and sat back down.

 _"Great going idiot! Now everyone thinks you're awkward!"_ I scolded myself. Dad came into the room and I picked my head up. _"Focus! You have school now!"_ I thought and listened.

The class went by quickly and before I knew it, it was free time. Most of the class came around to my desk, asking me questions.

I panicked and buried my head under my arms. "Guys, I think he needs a little space." A girl said and everyone backed up a few steps.

"Thank you..." I whimpered as I peeked through my arms. "So cute!" They all awed, making my face flushed. I shook it off, picked my head up and collected myself.

"Sorry about my panic." I apologized. "And if you're going to asked questions, please do it one at a time." I added. "So, why didn't you tell us your last name?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"Nakamura! That might be personal!" Another girl scolded her. "No. It's quite alright." I excused. "I didn't say my last name because... I don't quite have one." I explained.

"Let me elaborate. My mom died when I was a toddler, I never knew her last name and my Dad never told me. My Dad doesn't exactly have a last name either." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." She apologized. "I said it was fine, I don't mind." I smiled. I noticed the majority of people who came over were girls rather then the guys.

"Why do you cover one eye with your hair?" One of the others asked and my hand, which was covered by my sleeve, lightly touched the bit of hair covering my left eye.

"I just don't like how that side of my face looks, I prefer to cover it." I explained. Dad then came flying in through the window with a couple bags.

"Oh Da—" I cut myself off before I called Koro-Sensei my father. "What did you say?" One of them asked and I panicked slightly.

"Oh... darn? Koro-Sensei's back so we have to get back to class...?" I said and they mainly shrugged it off, much to my relief.

Once it was lunchtime, the blue haired boy came over. "Hey, I'm Nagisa. Nice to meet you, would you like to eat with me and my friends?" He asked.

"Um, sure. I'd like that." I smiled slightly. I walked over to the clump of desks that they put together. "So, how do you like it so far?" A boy who introduced himself as Sugino asked.

"It's good. I've never actually been to a real school before so I'm sorry if I seem a little uneasy or awkward. I'm not really use to this." I explained.

"So you were homeschooled? Man, that's great." The girl, Nakamura, said. "You get stay at home all day and don't have to worry about getting to school in time." She added.

"Not with how I was, it was similar to this. My Dad wanted me to have a somewhat normal school life. I appreciate his efforts." I explained.

"I've heard about this school, is there anything or anyone I should know about beforehand?" I asked. "You may be talking about Karma." Nagisa sighed.

"He is trouble, but he's kinda a good person once you get to know him. He always gets into fights, it's hard to keep up with sometimes." He explained. 

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and took a bite out of a Takoyoki ball. "Your lunch looks like it's Octopus themed." Nakamura giggled.

"It's not surprising, my Dad makes my lunches and he loves Octopus. It's like his trademark honestly." I explained. "Sounds a lot like Koro-Sensei." Sugino muttered.

"Your Dad and him would probably get along." Nagisa added. "Yeah." I smiled. _"They probably would, except they're the same person!"_ I thought.


	2. Classroom Showdown

It's been a week since I've transferred to E class, I'm friends with most of the class. But I've yet to introduce myself to the red headed boy, Karma.

"I hate the rain, I don't like getting wet." I whined as I shook the water out of my hair. "Then you should've brought an umbrella." Nagisa chuckled.

"I told you already, I lost my mine!" I pouted. It was pouring outside, and if my arms were tentacles at the moment. That'd be pretty hard to explain.

I walked into the classroom with Nagisa and sat down in my seat. "Okay boys and girls, it's time for homeroom. Take your seats please." Dad said and I sweated nervously.

"I guess Dad lost his umbrella too. His head is swollen." I thought as he explained to the class. Ritsu talked about the transfer student.

He was apparently much stronger than her, it put an energy in the room that was unsettling to almost everyone. The door opened, catching everyone's attention.

A male dressed in all white stood in the doorway. "Seems too tall for a kid, this can't be the transfer." I thought. He reached out his hand and a dove appeared.

It slightly startled me, meanwhile Dad... let's just say he got jumpy. The man apologized and said he was the guardian of, instead of being, the new transfer.

He said his name was Shiro. I looked over to Dad. "Um, Koro-Sensei? Are you going to come down?" I asked nervously and everyone looked to him.

He turned into his liquid form and was in the top corner of the room. Shiro told us that the transfer would be here "when the time is right", whatever that means.

"Now Itona, Come!" He called. Suddenly, the back wall of the classroom had a hole broken through. Everyone yelped in surprise as a kid with white hair took his seat.

"Victory is mine. I have proven myself stronger than the classroom wall." He said. "Come on! Just use the door next time!" Most of the class yelled.

"It's pouring out there, how is he perfectly dry?" I wondered, he didn't have a drop on him. Karma had practically voiced my thoughts, asking Itona the same question I had in my mind.

"I was wondering the same thing." I thought aloud. "You both, you're the strongest people in the class. But you have to worry, you are still weaker than me." He said to Karma.

"That means, you get to live." He explained as he pat Karma's head. He walked up to the front of the classroom. "I only kill things stronger than me." He said.

He said he was intending to kill Dad, I drowned most of it out since Itona was way weaker than Dad by a long shot. "Truth is, you and me are actually brothers." He said.

"Huh?!" The class, including me, yelled. "Brothers!?" Everyone yelled. "That reminds me, you." He said, pointing to me. "You're nearly stronger than me. But, " He began as he walked over.

"You can live for now since you are still beneath my skill, Dear Nephew." He said and pat my head, rather harshly too. He walked back over to his guardian, I fixed my hair and rubbed off his presence off.

"Nephew?! Brothers?!" Everyone yelled after he left the classroom right after. "How are you his Nephew (Y/n)?!" Kayano yelled as she grabbed my collar and shook me back and forth.

"Calm down!" I yelled, getting her to stop. "I've never met him before! He's probably just confused!" I yelled. "But he called you his Nephew and Koro-Sensei his brother!" She yelled.

I sighed. "He's not my uncle but I guess one cat's out of the bag now. No point in hiding it now, right Dad?" I asked and everyone looked between me and my Dad.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. "Wait, you and Koro-Sensei— He's your Dad?!" The class yelled and I nodded.

"I was hoping to wait a while longer to tell but Itona ratted us out I guess." I explained. "That's not possible! How are you Human but Koro-Sensei isn't!?" Maehara yelled.

"Actually, I was—" Dad started. "Cause I'm not entirely Human." I cut him off as I looked down. I had never even told him before.

I rolled up my sleeves and turned my arms into the same tentacles that Dad had, only mine were white instead of yellow. 

"Sorry I kept this from you Dad, I bet you even wondered why I looked Human sometimes." I explained, he stayed silent.

"But either way, I know for a fact that the Itona kid was confused. I don't have any Uncles or even any Aunts." I explained as I turned my arms to normal and rolled my sleeves back down.

(Spoiler Warning for this bit!!! We're going to transfer to Koro-Sensei's thoughts really quick!)

_"But I— Did he get experimented on? No wonder I found him in the rubble when he was a toddler. Then that means... does that man have any sense of Sympathy?!_

_Experimenting on a child! When he was a baby! If I ever see him again... I'll kill him._  
  


(Okay! Back to (Y/n)'s Point of view!)

All throughout lunch, everyone was comparing Itona and Dad in every way. And a few times they compared him to me. He was also reading a girls magazine like Dad.

"They're both boob guys! I wonder (Y/n) is the same, Y'know, since Koro-Sensei is his Dad and all." Sugino said. "I don't read those kind of magazines!" I yelled in defense.

"Yeah, you don't seem like that kind of guy. But who knows? The cute and pure (Y/n) secretly into dirty Magazines?" Nakamura grinned, devil horns practically coming from her head.

"I told you! I don't read those! Quit it! You're gonna make me lose my appetite. And I'm not some dirty Pervert!" I whined and took another bite of my lunch. 

Fuwa came up with an entire fairytale about Dad and Itona. "That would work, if the were actually brothers." I said. "It sounds pretty cliche too." I added.

At the end of the day, the desks were arranged like an arena. The tension was thick between Dad and Itona, it was nerve racking.

Everyone stood outside the desks, I stood in between Karma and Nagisa. Shiro had made one rule, that was that if either were to step out of the Desk boundary. They forfeit.

Sugino was skeptical but Karma explained it, and he was completely right. Shiro announced for the match to begin and in a split second, Dad's arm was off.

For what seemed like forever, everyone's eyes were fixated on one thing. And strangely enough, it wasn't my fathers severed tentacle.

It was the several tentacles whipping around from Itona's hair. So many thoughts were rushing through my head, I couldn't focus on one.

My attention then focused on Dad, he asked Itona and Shiro where those tentacles came from. "Oh no, he's pissed." I thought as he turned pitch black.

A bright purple light shined at Dad from Shiro's coat sleeve, it followed over to me and my body because stiff. "I can't move?!" I thought.

"It's a petrification ray! That's cheating!" I thought and regained some movement over my body. My father had shed his skin to avoid Itona's attacks. I was near fuming at this.

"All of this is getting his energy down! If the outside isn't allowed to directly interfere but give assistance then..." I thought as I created a plan.

I stretched my tentacles around, grabbing everyone's knifes and collecting them all into a large napkin. I caught my fathers eye and slightly showed him the knives and he got my plan.

And as Itona attempted to land his last blow, my father grabbed the knives and instead of hitting him, Itona hit the knives.

"The tentacles on Itona have the same effect as my fathers with these knives. I took this into account and provided some assistance." I explained.

"It shouldn't be against the rules since you did the same, providing assistance for Itona. You never said it was against the rules and I wasn't harmed." I grinned.

"All's well. And it looks like your little apprentice is out of bounds." I said to Shiro as I gestured to the window. My father had covered him in his old skin and thrown him out.

After getting a lecture from my father, he was not happy. "Holy Cow! He's about to go postal!" Someone yelled. I snuck out from the other entrance and snuck up behind him.

"You're going to rest for a while, you need to calm down." I said and hit the nape of his neck with my tentacle, knocking him out. I held him with another tentacle and walked back.

"Thank you, I shall be taking him now." Shiro said and grabbed Itona. "Hold on. He is my student, until graduation, his well-being falls upon me." My father retaliated.

I went to grab him but my hand melted like a tentacle, my hands can only shape into and feel like normal hands. "Anti-Koro fibers, I have no intention of being stopped by either of you." He said and walked away.

I winced as I looked at my arm, my regeneration took longer but had a lesser deficit. "Are you alright?" Nagisa asked me, I nodded. "I'm fine, it'll regenerate in a second." I waved off.

The entire time after, my father was very... bashful? He was embarrassed. "You guys were supposed to see me as comic relief." He whined.

"Dad, no offense but... I don't think anyone saw you as comic relief." I said as I set down a couple of desks. "Invalidated by my own child... I really am at rock bottom." He sulked.

"I'm not invalidating you Dad!" I sighed. "He's so dramatic sometimes." I sighed. Everyone began to ask him about how he and I were connected to Itona and Shiro.

"Truth is students, your teacher and fellow student are Biologically-Engineered Lifeforms!" He said. "I think they know that." I said. "What?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you two already said you weren't aliens so there isn't much else." Okano explained. "Let's focus on what happened today, you got so worked up about him Ha ring the tentacles."

"Does it have something to do with how you both were created in the first place?" Nagisa asked and I looked down for a moment, remembering all I had of my mother.

"I apologize guys, but I honestly don't think that this is the right time to explain that much." I sighed. "They're all good questions, but too bad they won't matter." Dad said.

"Soon all of this as you know it will turn into nothing but space dust swirling around where Earth used to be." He stared, a lecture following.

We all had asked Karasuma to help us get better so we can surely kill Dad. It still sounds so weird to me. Killing my father, I of course had my doubts.

"I wonder how this'll all turn out... can we even kill him?" I thought as I sat on the covered steps, it began to rain again. Even worse than before.

"Why do I always lose things, I guess I'll wait until the rain clears." I mumbled. "I hate the rain." I whined and sighed. "Screw it." I muttered and stood up.

I sighed and stepped out, I stepped on the wet ground. But no rainfall hit me, it sounded like I was under an umbrella. I looked up to see a black umbrella above my head.

"Going back home without an umbrella in this weather is a cold waiting to happen Y'know." A boy with red hair spoke. "Thanks..." I muttered.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked and I shook my head. "You're (Y/n), right?" He asked and I nodded. "And you're Karma?" I asked.

"The one and only." He said. "It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled and held my covered hand out.


	3. Baseball Bang!

I sighed as I walked through the main campus to school, I was stared at by everyone that I passed by. I didn't like it, my head perked up when I saw Sugino, Karma, and Nagisa.

"Hey guys, glad I found you." I said as I ran over to them. "Everyone's been staring at me and I don't know why." I whined. 

"Either it's because you're new, in E class, actually attractive, or all of the above." Sugino said. My face heated up at the third guess.

"Anyway, we were just talking about how we want to be more active during the summer since it's gonna get warmer." He explained.

"How does fishing sound to you guys?" Karma suggested. "Seems interesting, if I were actually able to be around water!" I said.

"We don't need to worry about water." He said, I tilted my head in confusion. "In the summer months, delinquents are out in droves." He said.

"Use Nagisa as bait and there's no telling how many of the bastards we can shake down!" He finished. "Why am I not surprised?" I thought aloud.

"But seriously. I wanna do something!" Sugino said. "There's always the beach." Nagisa suggested and I cleared my throat dramatically to get his attention.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He apologized and I nodded. "It's alright. But either way, I shouldn't try to be much of a buzzkill." I said.

"Wait, but in the rain a few days ago, you were fine." He said. "I guess I was... maybe... I'll be right back." I said and ran to the bathroom.

I made sure no one was in there and turned my hand back into a tentacle, I took a deep breath and ran it under the foset.

I let down the mucus layer that was on top and waited for my arm to swell, but it didn't. "So I'm immune to water... Awesome!" I thought out loud.

I turned my tentacle back and ran back out to everyone. "So, figured out that I'm immune to water somehow." I said. "That's great!" Nagisa said.

"Hey, hey, look who it is! Long time no see Sugino!" Someone called in our direction. He started talking with the baseball team.

Apparently he used to play. "Come on guys, leave him alone. Burning the candle at both ends is a privilege of the gifted." The Captain said.

"Humility much?" Karma said as he walked over, Nagisa next to him while I stood behind him. The guy talked about a tournament, of which I had no knowledge of.

We left after he stopped talking. "What's the tournament you guys were talking about?" I asked. They explained that it was a baseball tournament.

I looked at the paper with my father. "Why aren't we here, in the tournament bracket?" I asked. "They leave us out to keep things even. Easier to play with four teams." Mimura explained.

"We get to play the exhibition game at the end, so there's that." He added. "Exhibition game?" I muttered. "Yeah, it's more of a Spectacle more than anything." He began.

"We get split up by gender and are pitted against the girls basketball team and the boys baseball team while everyone watches." He explained.

"So they're just trying to make a joke of us and label it as some kind of consolation prize?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He sighed.

"If you guys want to be a laughing stock, fine. But we're staying out of it." Terasaka said as he, Muramatsu, and Yoshida got up and began to leave.

"Sugino, your the baseball geek. Any pointers?" Maehara asked the boy. "I don't mean to be negative. But we're screwed. Like, royally." He said.

"The Kunugigaoka team has Shindo as their captain. Dude can throw a fastball like nobody's business. High schools are already scouting him." He explained.

"Not gonna lie though, I'd give anything to beat him. And not just put up a good fight. I want to bear the arrogant S.O.B at his own game." He added.

By the time Sugino finished monologuing, Dad was dressed like a mega baseball fan. He gave us all lots of training and before we knew it, it was time for the tournament.

"Thanks for the gloves Sugaya! They fit, well, like a glove!" I said with a small laugh. "But seriously, these are great. You did a good job on these." I said.

He gave me fingerless gloves that rolled up to my elbows to keep my hands from going tentacle, they were made from thick fabric so they wouldn't tear.

"It's no problem. I like to branch out, my mom taught me to see when I was a kid." He explained. "Come on you two! We're about to start!" Isogai called.

"Alright, time for the Exhibition game!" The speakers announced. "E class versus the Kunugigaoka baseball team!" The spokesperson announced.

"Where's our "coach"?" Sugaya asked and I pointed out in the field. "He's using forced perspective to look like a baseball to avoid drawing attention." I explained.

He dove into the ground and back up, changing colors three times and repeating it twice. "Teal, purple, yellow... I think that means "Kill the opposition", right?" I asked Nagisa.

"Yep, you're right." He nodded. "Hey teach, great disguise!" Karma called out to my baseball looking father, who panicked. I laughed a bit at the red heads antics.

Through the the first two balls, Kimura couldn't hit the ball. Sugino wasn't kidding when he said Shindo knew how to throw a fastball, it puts all others to shame.

Dad gave Kimura the signal, red, purple, pink. "All we need to do is throw them off guard." I thought. Shindo threw the ball and Kimura bunted it.

He's the fastest runner in the class, besides me but I can go Mach speed. He ran to first base and sealed it. "Alright! First base is ours!" I yelled.

The next signal was for Nagisa, yellow, green, white. A push bunt. Nagisa executed and everything was looking good. The next signal, blue, green, black.

All was going according to plan, like Dad said, Shindo fastball looked like it was in slow motion. So far, it was looking good for us.

When Sugino was up, he prepared to bunt. But his eyes looked like he was pointing a gun at you, the same went for everyone else.

He hit it into midfield and it threw the other team way off guard! He got to third base while everyone else got home. "Yeah! Let's go!" I yelled.

It got to halftime and the principal had exchanged with the other teams coach cause he "fell ill". "I have a bad feeling about this..." I thought, watching the man talk to the team.

Maehara was up next and they moved onto the infield. "Is that even allowed?!" Mimura asked. "The umpire could call them on it but there's a fat chance of him side if with us." I explained.

"They're onto our bunting strategy. I have to go up soon too..." I thought as I watched. The pitch was another fastball and Maehara was our first out.

Dad gave a signal, all white. "Great... He's got nothing." I thought with a sigh. We got three outs in a row, I spoke to soon saying the game was looking in our favor.

We were now on the field and Sugino threw a quick curveball. "Yeah Sugino, that's how you do it! Don't let 'em get a hit! None of us can catch worth a damn." Sugaya yelled making me laugh.

The next inning came and Karma was up. "I never pegged you as the type to play dirty, sir." He said to the principal, who was on the sidelines.

"If the rules haven't changed, this little gambit ain't legal. They're boguarding the infield, umpire should've called them on it by now. Aw come on, does anyone smell a rat or is it just me?" He asked.

"Oh Nevermind, you guys are morons. Baseball's like a foreign language to you!" He taunted and the peanut-brained gallery wasn't happy.

I went up after him and managed to hit the ball but one of the others caught it, getting me out. The next couple innings were the same, and it was now the last inning.

Sugino pitched and then the batter bunted the ball. "They're bunting now?!" I thought as I ran after the ball. The next one I caught the ball and got the batter out.

"Nice one!" Isogai said as he high-fived me and gave me the ball back, I threw it to Sugino for the next pitch. We had a bit of time to discuss.

"Oh, hey Dad. It's not the best idea to be under us unless your plan is to get stepped on." I said as I looked down. "Karma, (Y/n). I think it's time to do a bit of trash talking." He said.

"Alright then, c'mon Karma. Let's go." I said as I grabbed his wrist for him to follow me. "Guys! We got new orders from coach!" I called to everyone.

I explained the plan and we all got to position. "Chocking up the infield isn't helping the batter's concentration, but what are you gonna do?" Karma asked.

"If the umpire called you on it earlier, we wouldn't be allowed to do this and he'd be fine with telling us to back off. But since he didn't, so all this is fine." I taunted.

The principal agreed to these terms and I smirked. "Good to know. We're going to hold you to that," I paused as I walked right in front of the batters box with Karma. "Sir." I finished.

"Hey, mister "Chosen one". Don't worry 'bout us, you might hit us with your swing but we'll be fine." Karma said. He swung as Sugino pitched, Karma and I moved back just enough to dodge it.

It was a strike. "Quit holding back, it'll do you no good. Now on this next one, swing it like you're trying to kill us." I grinned as I glared daggers into his soul.

He managed to hit the ball but I jumped up and hit it to Karma, he threw it to Nagisa who threw it to third base with Kimura.

The game was over and we won. "Alright! Way to go guys!" I yelled. "We did it! We won!" I added. I felt a weight on my head, I looked to see Karm resting his arm on my head...

"Hey! Quit using me as an armrest!" I yelled as I swatted at his arm. "You're so small I mistook you for one." He taunted. "Karma you stupid red head! Get over here!" I yelled and chased him.

I jumped on him, causing up both to fall. He huffed as he fell, while I laughed. "You're ridiculous, Y'know that?" I laughed.

I got up reached my hand out. "Need a hand?" I asked, he was about to take my hand when I pulled away and took off my glove.

"Too bad, I only have a tentacle." I joked, he chuckled and got up. "Heads up!" Maehara yelled and I looked to see a baseball glove flying towards me.

I missed it and it fell onto Karma's head. "You look so silly!" I laughed. He was about to take it off and I grabbed his hand. "Leave it on, I like how it looks on you." I smiled.

"Fine, I will." He said and walked to everyone. "You coming?" He yelled to me and I ran over. "Yeah." I smiled and walked with him.

"Sugino! Hate to break up the touching moment but we gotta go!" I yelled. "Yeah! Coming!" He yelled and ran over. "This was fun. Thanks Sugino." I smiled.


	4. The Lovely and Not so Lovely

We were in the middle of training, sparring with each other. I was against Karma. "Again!" I yelled and got up. He lunged at me and I blocked the rubber knife. This went on until Nagisa was thrown onto me. "Are you two alright?" Karasuma asked us. "Yeah, but Nagisa? Do you mind getting off me now?" I asked. "Oh! Sorry!" He yelled and got off me.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." I said as I sat up. "You sure you're alright? You went down pretty hard." Karma asked as he helped me up. "I'm fine. Also," I paused and spun him around and held my knife to his throat. "You shouldn't let your guard down just because I was hurt." I finished. "So you are hurt." He said and I pushed him away.

"No. I'm fine." I lied. He poked my ribs and I yelped in pain. "Ow! Ow! Fine!" I yelled as I held my midsection making him sigh. "Come on, we should see how bad it is. You probably have a bruise." He said and signaled for me to follow. "Shouldn't we tell Mr. Karasuma where we're going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, we're only going inside to see how your injury is. It's nothing bad." He excused as we kept walking."Here it is!" He said as he pulled out a first aid kit from the storage closet.

"Why are you getting a medical kit again?" I asked."Even if it is a bruise, you're going to want to at least wrap it to avoid too much further damage." He explained as I followed him into an empty room. "Now take your shirt off." He said. "Huh?!" I yelled as my face became red. "How else am I supposed to help you if I can't get to the wound?" He asked.

"Take your shirt off before I do it for you." He said. "I'm not taking my shirt off!" I denied. I looked the other way and heard footsteps coming towards me.I felt the piece of fabric beginning to be lifted off of my body. "W-What are you doing!?" I yelled. "What does it look like? I'm taking this stupid thing off so I can help you." He said.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you'd take it off yourself. I can take it off myself so quit it!" I hissed at him and took of the piece of clothing. I looked away, having no hope of looking him in the eyes. I glanced back to see his face tinted red as he stared at my torso.

(Now enjoy a _quite erotic_ scene with commentary from our very own (Y/n)!  
(Y/n): You do realize that I already have bee—  
Me: Yes. Now do it.)

"Quit staring and just treat the wound!" I yelled at him, snapping him out of whatever daydream he was in. "I was right, you have a bruise." He said as he gently touched the harmed area.

It didn't hurt, but it sent warm shivers up my spine. "It could be worse, I think it’ll be fine without a bandage." He said and I nodded. "If you say so." I mumbled, his hands were resting on my sides. His hands were cold but... warm at the same time.

He looked up at me while I had my head turned to other direction. My hand resting in front of my mouth in an attempt to hide my flushed face from him. He stood back up straight, towering over me as I sat on a desk. He took hold of my hand and kept a gentle grip on it as he moved it away from my face.

I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes, I just now noticed how beautiful they were. Two mercury orbs that practically glowed, they were mesmerizing.He leaned down and I felt a warm feeling on my lips that made me melt, I closed my eyes and leaned into it. It was a kiss, but I wasn't exactly focused on that.

The kiss was still, with no movement. But it was nice. After a minute or two he pulled away for air. His eyes half-lidded and his face tinted red. He leaned back into it and that feeling was back, but this time there was movement. I moved in sync as his fingers intertwined with mine.

The kiss felt loving, but was also hot and made each of us hungry for more. A wet muscle brushed against my bottom lip and invaded my mouth, exploring every bit of it. It danced with my tongue, making me whimper as his cold hand pressed against my lower back, pulling me closer towards him.   


(Me: ooooooh, Descriptive! o^o  
(Y/n): Shut up! You asked me for commentary and I’m giving it to you!)

My legs locked behind his back as my hand ran up his arm and rested on the back of his head. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides slowly, almost seductively. After a couple of minutes that seemed like forever, we pulled away.

We panted as a string of saliva connected our mouths. Oh but he wasn't done yet! He reached down to my neck, licking from my collarbone up to under my jaw. He began to experiment with little nips and kisses as if he were looking for something.

He began to suck at a spot on my neck that forced a small moan out. I could feel his lips go into a smirk as he abused that spot with sucking, licking and biting. He trailed small kisses down to my collarbone.

He stopped at my collar and sucked on it before sinking his teeth into the soft skin, it hurt but... it also kinda felt good. I whimpered at the sensation and gripped the back of his shirt, he pulled away and licked at the bite before sucking around it. Creating little spots of purple all around my chest.

He connected his lips with mine again but this time it was harsher, hungrier. He pinned me to the desk with one hand while the other hand stayed at the back of my head, pushing me farther into the kiss. I let out small whimpers and quiet moans as my body began to tremble slightly at the waves of pleasure pulsing through my body. He pulled away after what seemed like forever and I gasped for air.

He seemed to realize what he had just done and looked away with a dark red face. I also took in what happened, causing my face to become burning hot as it also went a dark crimson color. I stood up, grabbed my shirt and slipped it over my head, the fabric covering most of the hickies, and stood up from the desk. I quickly thanked him for helping my injury and dashed out of the room.

"Oh (Y/n)! Mr. Karasuma told me to come find you. Where's Karma?" Nagisa asked as he ran over, I rested my hand on the side of my neck to cover up the purple and red-ish spots. "Are you okay? I can feel the heat coming from your face from here, do you have a fever or something?" He asked. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed out an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Karma's in the other room, he was helping me with my injury that I got when I fell. "I explained. "I should head back out, Karma should be in that room." I said and pointed to the room behind me. He thanked me and walked to the other room as I walked the opposite way. I stopped and ran my hands through my hair as I reviewed what the hell had just happened in that room. "Holy shit."  
  
(Karma: Wow, I didn’t know you liked it that much. I don’t mind doing it again you know~  
(Y/n): @///﹏\\\\\@  
Me: *Shoves them in a closet and locks the door* Lets get back to the story!)

•••

We did our training like normal with the regular sparring, I got a pass since I was injured and Karma was nowhere to be seen.The bell rung and Karasuma began to head off to do his other work when a large guy carrying tons of shopping bags walked over and acted like Karasuma's best bud.

He said his name was Takaoka and he was going to take over to help Karasuma focus on his other work. He took out the stuff in the bags and it was all a bunch of cakes and other pastries. "Oh wow, that's a lot of sweets." I muttered. "Help yourself kids! It's be a waste if they weren't eaten!" He said. Something about him put me on edge, he seemed nice.

But why go through all this trouble to buy pricey sweets for a class of students. And he seemed like that nice persona was a mask, just barely translucent.Once PE got started again, he told us that this was going to be tougher than our usual classes. Red flag number one. After cracking a few jokes, he sprung a new schedule on us.

One were we had to train until 9 pm. Big red flag number two. Maehara protested but it led into him getting kicked in the gut. Last red flag I'll take. "Maehara!" I yelled as Takaoka dropped him. "What the hell!?" I yelled at the larger man. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'll live." He rasped out. "We're all a family and I'm the dad." Takaoka began.

"Show me a family where Dad ain't in charge and I'll show you a family in crisis." He threatened. "You can sit this out if you want, I'll just have my buddies back at HQ send replacements for everyone!"

"But it much rather you stick it out till the end." He said. "So, you gonna do everything father tells you?" He asked. Kanzaki stood up and declined. He was about to hit her, I jumped up and pushed her out of the way and he hit me. I spit out a bit of blood and glared at him.

"Y'know, I had a bad feeling about you from the beginning." I said and turned to Kanzaki. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yes but what about you, you were the one that got hit." She said. "I'll be fi—!" I was cut off by Takaoka kicking me, making me fly a few feet away. I coughed out a small bit of red and held my side.

He hit my injury. "I liked you the most really, but if you're gonna defy Dad then you need to be taught a lesson." He said and punched me."Stop it Takaoka!" Karasuma yelled and he halted. "Are you alright? Did he hit your injury from yesterday?" He asked as he helped me sit up.

"I'll be fine. I can regenerate." I said. "See, they're fine! I wouldn't go full throttle on my beloved fam!" Takaoka said. "Correct." Dad growled. "Except they're not your "fam". They're my students, my children." He said as he placed a tentacle on Takaoka's shoulder. He was dark red, he was pissed.

He threatened Dad in the only way he could, with his education. He got Dad to back down and began to give us training. Starting off with 300. Squats. Three. Hundred. "Mr. Karasuma... please." Kurahashi whimpered. Takaoka was about to punch her when I jumped in front of her and Karasuma stopped his punch.

"That's enough, if you want to hurt these kids you'll have to answer to me." Karasuma said. Takaoka proposed for Karasuma to pick one of us and fight him. But instead of using the rubber Anti-Koro knives, we would be using real knives. The goal was to aim to kill the other. This man was sick, twisted, and a terrible teacher.

"Nagisa. You're up." He said. I was and wasn't really surprised. Nagisa could sneak up on someone like a python to an unsuspecting mouse. And pretty easily. No matter how hard your guard was up, he always got the jump on you somehow. I got all that from Karma, which is impressive since I've never been able to get a jump on him.

Nagisa picked up the knife and held it in his mouth as he stretched. He walked up to Takaoka calmly, like he didn't even have the knife and was just on a casual walk.Then he got the jump on Takaoka by swinging the knife up at his face, something that was totally nonchalant turned real in a millisecond.

Takaoka began to fall back as he lost balance, Nagisa helped him down and got behind him. He held the back of the knife to his neck.

It looked like a professional take-down from a pro assassin but felt like Python sneaking up on Takaoka and was about to feast on him alive. I was impressed to say the least. Not a lot of people can pull off something like that.

"Oh wait, was I supposed to use the back of my knife?" Nagisa asked. We all ran over once he got up. "That was crazy Nagisa, definitely something we didn't expect." I said. Maehara walked over and slapped Nagisa out of the blue. "What the—Why'd you do that Maehara?!" I yelled. "I had to make sure it was still him." He explained.

Takaoka got up and he sure as hell was pissed. "With all due respect, the way you act like the Dad makes us feel like children." I started."Mr. Karasuma may come off as all business but he treats us as equals. He's cool, approachable and more the class Dad than you." Nagisa continued.

He snapped and lunged to attack us and I hit his jaw with an uppercut and kicked him in the chest. I stepped on his shoulder to keep him down. "The next time you think about hurting my friends and classmates, you gotta kill me beforehand. Otherwise, I might just make a fool of you and give you something worse than death." I threatened.

I huffed and walked back to the rest of the class. "I gotta admit, you're scary sometimes." Nagisa said and I chuckled nervously."Yeah, not surprising. I'm just protective, that's all." I explained. He began to yell about how he still was the teacher when the principal came into action.

He put him down, in his place like he was nothing more than a little insect he could crush at any given moment. "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm scary but," I paused."That guy gives me chills worse than Dad." I said as I watched the principal walk away. "Either way, Takaoka got the pink slip. That means, Karasuma's back as our teacher." I smiled.

Everyone began to cheer and I went inside to grab my stuff. I found a small piece of paper on my desk. "A note? I wonder who—" I cut myself off as I saw the name of the sender.


	5. Wet Victory

I sighed as I sat on a large rock out in the forest surrounding the E class campus. The note I had gotten yesterday asked for me to wait here the next morning. I yawned. _"If this was a joke and someone made me get up early for no reason, I will commit mass genocide."_ I thought, I am clearly not much of a morning person.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see a familiar head of red hair. "Karma..." I muttered.

"Yep." He nodded. "Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Oh that, I wanted to..." He trailed off, he cleared his throat and turned to face me. He inhaled sharply and held my face in his hands. "I really like-Love! I Love you (Y/n)!" He yelled abruptly, his face flushed and embarrassed.

I began to laugh. "Wh-What's so funny...?" He asked. "I didn't know you were so bashful, it's cute." I smiled as I held his face in my hand."Cute...? Wha—" He started to ask. "I, Love, you~" I sung. The boy just kind of... shut down, he broke. "I-um... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He mumbled.

 _"I'm gonna take action."_ I thought and grabbed his tie to bring him down to my height. "You're going to need to speak up, Darling~" I purred, successfully getting him flustered. "Will you be my lover...?" He asked. I pulled him down to a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" I asked. "Maybe you need to answer it again?" He asked.

 _"Okay, he's back to normal."_ I thought and pecked his lips again. "Yes, I will. Darling~" I whispered into his ear, I giggled and pecked his cheek. "You're adorable, but boy are you gonna be a handful." He sighed. "You signed up for this when you kissed me yesterday." I said, he let out a laugh. "We should get to class, it's really hot out here." I whined.

We got to class on time and Dad had everyone change for some unknown reason and then proceeded to lead us outside into the forest. "All right class, feast your eyes on this." My father said and moved a few large bushes out of the way to reveal a large clearing with a pool.

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked. "Yep! Your very own swimming hole, compliments of moi." He said and everyone got in. _"So this is why he had us change."_ I thought as I sat on the edge. I began to take off the jacket but caught a glimpse of purple spots and zipped the jacket back up with a red face.

"Are you not gonna go in?" Karma asked me and I shook my head."Why not? The waters great." He said. "I just don't really like water and getting wet, Y'know?" I said nervously. "Can you... not swim?" He taunted."Of course I can swim!" I retaliated. "Then get in here." He said and I turned away. "No, I already said this. I don't like getting wet.

He huffed and pushed me in. I gasped and floated on top of the water. "Really?" I asked. "So you can swim?" He asked. "Yes. I can? For your information.” I huffed. Kurahashi splashed water at my Dad, making him scream like a chick in a movie. "What the heck was that?" I laughed. Karma grabbed the edge of the lifeguard stand and moved it around.

"Karma! Stop it! I'll fall in! Stop that! Please!" Dad yelled and got off. "Oh, I forgot. Dad swells in water and loses mobility." I shrugged. "How could you forget something like that?!" Everyone yelled at me while some splashed me. "I just remembered and I didn't know how to bring up weak points at random!" I yelled.

I sighed and looked to the red headed Karma. I walked over in front of him and tackled him into the water. He splashed me and I splashed back. This ended up in a splashing water between the class.

**●●●**

We walked in to see Dad had built an entire motorcycle, a full scale one. "Did you know that this specific model can reach up to 300 mph? What I would give to burn some rubber on the genuine article some day." He said as he quickly changed back into his normal clothes. "Dad, you could get that to mach 20 without even touching the gas." I joked as I walked in.

Terasaka stormed up, bumping into me harshly. He kicked the large model over, breaking it. "What's up with you, Terasaka? You're normally not this much of a douche." I asked. "You're talking to me and all I hear is a swarm of freaking Locusts." He said as he reached for something in his desk. 

"It's time for some pest control!" Terasaka yelled as he threw the can on the ground like a smoke bomb, pesticide gas filling up the room. "Okay, I enjoy a good prank as much as the-" Dad said but was cut off. "Get those disgusting things the hell off me." Terasaka said as he slapped his tentacles away.

"You're a monster, you hear me? A freak of nature! Anyone who fall for your nice-guy act is stupid!" He yelled. "And the same goes for you! You're his kid so you're just the same, I don't know why we shouldn't kill you too!" He yelled as he turned to me. 

"I don't know what's got your jock in a tangle today. But if you think that, why not just man-up and kill the "monster". I mean, last I checked that _is_ what we're supposed to do here." Karma said, I could tell he was angry, he just didn't show it. 

I could tell he didn't like Terasaka's little remark about me. "You aiming to start something, tough guy? 'Cause I've been wanting to bash your's and your stupid little friend's heads in since the moment-" He was cut off by Karma grabbing his face in a way that covered his mouth.

"A little advice. You got this backwards. You gotta bash my head in _before_ you can run your mouth, and for (Y/n). You're gonna have to kill me before you can do anything like that." He threatened. "Let go of me!" Terasaka yelled as he slapped Karma's hand away.

"You're all a bunch o' freaks!" He yelled and left. "I don't know what crawled up his ass, but he's surely in a fowl mood." I muttered. "Are you not offended by what he said about you?" Nagisa asked. "Of course I am. But I don't really see a point in holding useless grudges." I explained.

"And being petty is different, I don't hold grudges but I'm petty. I'll-Achoo!" I was cut off by a sneeze, followed by several others. _"That bug bomb definitely messed up my nose, great. Now I'm gonna be sneezing all the time."_ I thought as I rubbed my nose.

The next day, Dad's sinuses were very runny. Miss Bitch yelled at him to stop crying. "He's not crying, his nose is just runny from the bug bomb yesterday." I explained, a sneeze following. "How was I supposed to know that!?" She yelled.

Terasaka slid the doors open which caught my Dad's attention. He ran up to him saying he was worried he left class for good, getting his nose gunk all over Terasaka. _"If he wasn't such an asshole yesterday I'd feel sorry for him."_ I thought. 

He wiped it off using Dad's tie. Terasaka challenged him and told him to go to the pool after class, he offered to let us join but nobody agreed. Terasaka stormed out of the room and everyone was talking about how this was all pretty strange.

"Let' all go, it'll be fun!" Dad said and his nose was running more and more. His snot began to harden onto the floor, nearly trapping us. I use my own tentacles to get everyone onto their desk, to avoid them all getting stuck to the ground. 

After class, I skipped out on Terasaka's plan with Karma. But we did watch from afar. "You think his plan'll work?" I asked as I hung upside down from a tree branch. "I doubt it, the guy probably doesn't even have a plan to get our teacher into the water." Karma said. 

Terasaka pointed a gun at Dad, but it looked different from the normal guns we used to kill Dad. A bad feeling stirred around in my stomach, I didn't like this. Terasaka pulled the trigger and the small wall that held the water and everyone in it exploded. 

Everyone was getting swept away to a waterfall at the end of the river. I quickly grabbed Karma with a tentacle and brought him with me as I sped through the forest, careful not to let him get him by anything. "Terasaka! Why the hell would you-" I cut myself off as I saw his expression.

 _"None of this was his plan, he never had one."_ I thought. "You never had a plan, did you? You just let yourself be strung along. You were a pawn in a game you don't know the rules too." I said. "Listen to me dammit! It's not my fault!" He yelled.

"You both know I'd never sign up for anything like this, I was played for an idiot! I'm not the one who swept them all away!" He yelled and I punched him in the face, hardening a mucus layer around my fist to get a harsher impact.

"The only one who was swept away was you, you bastard." I said. "There's two choices that I'm giving you. You can make more excuses to hide your ass, or you can find a way to fix this." I said and ran to help my father. 

I ran down to everyone and made sure they all were okay, Terasaka made a deal with Karma and I saw Mimura, Yoshida, and Hara stuck on the edge. I grabbed Hara and Terasaka told the other to jump in, and make sure to splash.

Itona and Shiro retreated and I relaxed. "Karma, you did kinda just watch from afar, if you don't like getting your hands dirty we can fix that." I giggled and tackled him. "Come on! A little water never hurt anyone Karma!" I yelled as I continued to playfully attack him to get him in the water.


	6. Finals Time

It was nearly time for Finals, I had heard about what happened at midterms and I was honestly a little nervous. But Dad had us do a large group study session outside. He then began to lose tentacles by shooting himself and performed an entire sad childhood backstory that you'd see in an angsty Shojo Manga. 

He then offered to give the students who did the best in his or her subject would get an entire tentacle to themselves to destroy as a way to encourage us, which actually was pretty motivating. Once we were back in the classroom, at break time, Shindo called Sugino. Talking about the top five students.

Isogai reserved us all a place in the main campus library to study, which would be quite a big deal. "I'll be there!" I smiled at them, now I just had to take care of my job and I'd be free for tomorrow. I walked back to my home, I lived in an apartment since Mr. Karasuma said it would be better if I didn't live with my father for the time being.

I checked my messages and read the address sent to me by my "boss", I nodded to myself and changed into normal clothes and walked around to the place selected. I have no idea who my target was, my boss hadn't sent me a profile. All I was told was the time, the place, and when to attack. 

I checked my watch, almost time. _"10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."_ I counted down as I came out of hiding with a small dagger in my hand. _"3...2...1-wh...what...?"_ I thought as I came face to face with my target. 

"Who're you? Do you need something?" A particular red head asked. I looked to my watch to see the incoming message from my client, the target... was Karma...

"What did you do...?" I asked quietly as my hand fell to my side. "Mind repeating that? I couldn't quite hear you." He asked and I snapped at him, grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell did you do!? Why was I assigned to kill **you**!?" I yelled as I pushed him into the side of a building. 

"What?" He asked. "My boss sent me to kill you! He hired me to find and kill **you**! Tell me WHY! WHY ARE **YOU** THE ONE IM ASSIGNED TO KILL!?" I yelled at him. My hood fell, revealing my face which had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"(Y/n)...? What's wr-" I cut him off. "DONT FUCKING ASK ME WHATS WRONG KARMA! HE WANTED ME TO KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!? WHY!? TELL ME WHY!" I yelled at him, hitting his chest.

My grip on his collar loosened as sobs escaped my throat, he gently grabbed my wrists but I slapped his hands away. "Tell me. Tell me what you did." I said. "(Y/n) please I-" I cut him off again. "SHUT UP! TELL ME! I... I-" I cut myself off as I collapsed onto my knees.

"Why... I don't want to kill you... so why..." I asked weakly, my voice cracking. All that left my throat next were choked sobs. He hugged me and I attempted to get out of his grip, thrashing around and punching his chest but he kept his arms around me tightly. Not letting go, keeping his grip through the pain I gave.

"Let me go..! Let go! Get..off..." I said, my yells slowly turning into small whispers. I gave in and sobbed into his chest. "Why..." I said, barely in a whisper. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, his voice wavered a bit. Was he... crying? 

"I'm sorry, I only tried to protect you." He whispered. "Someone was planning to take you away and see if they could use you to kill the octopus. I went and stopped them but it resulted in them dying. I didn't mean to kill them." He explained, hugging me tighter.

I froze as he buried his face into the side of my neck. _"He killed just to protect me...?"_ I thought. I hugged him back, gripping the back of his blazer tightly. I pulled away and held his face in my hands, I stared into his glossy eyes and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, I'm so sorry Darling." I whispered as I rested my forehead against his. He held my wrists and smiled at me. "I love you too, more than anything." He whispered.

**●●●**

"H-Hold on! Y-Yo-You work for me! You're _my_ lapdog!" The man yelled at me as he attempted to scoot away from me, only to back himself into the wall. I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up in the air. "Looks like the Master has found himself on the leash." I said as I glared into his soul.

"Tc-Tch. Wh-What the hell, do you think yo-you're doing?" He choked out. "You targeted someone special to me. My Darling. You deserve to die." I said, in a monotone. I dropped him and grabbed the back of his head. "Goodbye, ~~-s-i-r-~~ " I said and slammed his head into the wall.

The blood of my _former_ boss coated my hand, also splattering onto my shirt and cheek. The mans body went limp and I pulled my hand back form the wall, I hit it hard enough for a handprint to dent the wall where his head was. 

I smeared the blood off my cheek and heard a small object flying towards me. I dodged to see a bullet hit the wall, I looked in the direction of the sender to see a trembling woman looking at me in horror. I walked towards her, dodging the bullets she sent at me until her gun was empty. 

She began to scream until my dagger pierced right through her forehead. A man busted in through the door and I shot him twice in the head and heart with a spare gun. I made my way down the building, killing anyone who was involved and any witnesses. 

I was met with four other men, one had a gun, the other three had knives. I shot the guy with the gun while the other three came at me. A couple of them managed to actually cut me and the third one nearly stabbed me.

I grabbed my own blade an slit one of their necks open, blood splattering and spraying everywhere with every last heartbeat until he died. I took out the other two by shooting them both in the head, but they threw their daggers at the last minute and one stabbed my arm right after I shot them both.

"This'll be a pain to clean up." I muttered.

**●●●**

I walked into the library to see my friends sitting there at the table. "(Y/n)!" Nagisa said quietly, we were in a library, and waved me over. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little _caught up_ this morning." I excused. "Yeah, and you just missed us making a bet with A class." Nakamura said.

"Really? You guys made a bet with A class, what do we win." I asked. "Whoever scores highest on the most subjects get the other class to one thing of their choice." Isogai explained. "That's awesome! And with the tentacle wager my Dad made, I don't know how any of us wouldn't be determined to pass!" I grinned.

When we got back to class, My father had got us right back to studying. Karma had fallen asleep though. "My laziness is a credit to your study method. We all could afford to relax, especially you. You're starting to turn into a normal teacher, uptight and boring." He said.

"He is kinda right, we have a plan of attack. And are really that worried about A class winning this?" I asked. "Yeah, we're us. We have absolutely nothing to lose, what're they gonna do?" Okajima said. "If we win, they'll do whatever we tell them to! I vote we force them to let us use the cafeteria!" Kurahashi said. 

"All good suggestions but how about this? I say force them to relinquish their pride and joy." Dad snickered as he quickly moved to the front of the room. He held up the school pamphlet and turned it to the cover of an island.

"You're already acquainted with being the low man on the totem pole, but I want you to experience what it's like to fight one's way, tooth and nail, all the way to the top! An assassin aims high to bring his target low." He explained. Oh we're definitely winning this.

**●●●**

I walked through the halls, sided by Karma. "You seem confident." He said with that same grin he always has. "Of course, I just simply can't wait to see the looks on A class' face when we win." I grinned.

"By the way. Wha happened to your arm? You've had bandages on them the past few days." He asked. "I was stabbed by a guy who went psycho and broke out of a mental hospital." I lied with an eyeroll. I saw Nakamura up ahead with Nagisa. 

Two B class kids were mocking them and Nakamura stuck two pencils up one of their noses and ripped them out, causing them to bleed. As I passed her, I held out my hand and she high-fived me and we both continued to our separate classrooms for Finals. 

Karma and I walked into the classroom to see none other than Gakashuu Asano. I made eye contact with him for a brief second before walking to my seat with Karma. After a few minutes, once everyone was in the room.

It was time for Finals to begin. It felt like an Arena, and we all were the Gladiators. The first test, English. Thanks to my Father's book recommendations, the test was quick. On the last question, it was an incorrect quote from Salinger. One of the top five students was on this problem, he got it wrong. 

I ran up to the question with Nakamura, I jumped up and propelled her to land right on top of the monster. Her answering correctly with me right behind. "No way! They actually got it right!?" The guy yelled. "Nobody recommended "Catcher in the Rye"?" I asked and looked to Nakamura. "That's a crime." She giggled.

Nagisa jumped up and got it correct too. "Nice one." I grinned and gave him a high-five. Next was Science. Okuda was sure to get first in this. I also did well. The next day was Social Studies. The last question was how many times the "Tokyo International Conference on African Development" met.

"It's a good thing we know how may times they've met." Isogai said. "Yeah, that one was a close call." I smiled. Next was finally, Mathematics. It was a showdown. The gate opened, Asano and Karma in front, Me right behind both of them. The two in front walked out. I waited a moment, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. 

I opened my eyes and walked out, I was unnoticeable. Silent and agile. While the other two worked on theirs so differently, I took out my beastly questions. One by one, quickly and swiftly.

**●●●**

Our Results. The English portion first. "1st in E class-oho. 1st in the entire grade!" Dad announced. "Rio Nakamura!" He finished. "Nice going!" I grinned at her, I was 2nd. "Not bad." I muttered. My father place a flag saying "To be Destroyed" on one of his tentacles.

Next was Japanese. "1st in E Class, Yukiko Kanzaki! But I'm afraid the honor of 1st in the entire grade goes to A class's Gakashuu Asano." Dad said. Next was Social Studies, Isogai beating Asano in number one. I came in 2nd. _"We're all certainly giving the Bastard a run for his money"_ I thought with a smug grin.

"It's two to one!" Fuwa, who was keeping score, said. Next was Science, Okuda undoubtedly got 1st in the entire grade. I was ranked 3rd, better than that Koyama guy. "Good job Okuda, you definitely deserve it!" I smiled. "Do we even need to know who won for Math? It's Three to one!" Maehara said.

"Ranked 1st in E Class _and_ the entire grade! (Y/n)!" He announced and I grinned. _"Swept out from right under the bastard."_ I internally chuckled as I got up and grabbed my test sheet. "Good job, I'm proud of you." My father said and I nodded. "Thanks Dad." I smiled and went back to my seat. "Now A Class _has_ to do whatever we say." Kimura celebrated.

I ranked with Asano in a tie for 1st. I'm proud of myself. At the end of class, Karma disappeared. I couldn't find him. I looked through the forest to find him sulking. "Darling?" I called and he jumped slightly and looked back at me.

"Why are you all the way out here?" I asked as I walked over. I sat down next to him and he stayed silent. "I failed." He said and showed me a crumpled paper. "You still did good Darling." I reassured. "Says the one who tied the bastard Asano for first." He joked. 

I sighed and grabbed his shoulders, I moved him so he was laying down with his head in my lap. Whenever he tried to ask what I was doing, I shushed him. He eventually gave up and let me do what I was doing. I messed with his soft, cherry red hair. He seemed to relax a bit.

I bent down and tickled his face with kisses making him laugh. I pulled up and smiled at him. "Don't be discouraged, everyone fails. It's how we learn and better ourselves. You did great, and if you say anything bad about yourself I will slap you with my love." I said and he chuckled.

"Thank you, now give me a kiss." He said and pulled me down by my collar into a kiss. We headed back to class just before the bell rang and Dad asked for the top four students to pick a tentacle to be theirs to destroy. 

_"He can live without three tentacles. But not all subjects are there."_ I thought as Terasaka, Mimura, Yoshida, and Kirara stepped up. They all got top score in Home Ec. Eight Tentacles in all to be destroyed.As my father tried to blow it off, I looked to Karma and he nodded.

"Hang on Teach. Wow, that was just plain rude. You ask me, Home Ec is straight-up on of the most important classes." He smirked. "Yeah Dad. Home Ec is no-doubt the toughest subject, and all four of them got top score. That definitely counts if we're going by your rules. And adding the four from me, Okuda, Isogai, and Nakamura. That's eight tentacles, all to be destroyed." I grinned mischievously.

We told Dad about what we had planned to wager with A Class since we won. And at the last day of school, which is marked by an assembly, we were gonna bring it up. "Hold on now "Hot shot". We all had a bet and last I checked, you lost." I said as I stood in front of Asano, blocking him from getting anywhere.

"We sent our request to you via email. I suppose you can make that happen?" Isogai asked. They continued to talk and I walked over to my red headed boyfriend. "Glad you showed up!" I smiled at him. "You said I should so why not?" He asked and I grinned.

(Me: Momentary POV Switch time!  
Karma: My turn?  
Me: Yes you red haired asshole)

"Karma! Surprised to see you here! Since when do you make time for stuff like this?" Isogai asked. "Not a big deal man. If I didn't make an appearance, everyone'd think I was running away." I answered. "That... and the fact that (Y/n) said that he'd hunt me down and drag me here by my ankles if I didn't show. I don't exactly want to test that." I added and looked back to my dark haired lover. 

He saw Isogai and I and waved at us with that innocent smile. "You two act so close, it's like you guys are dating." Okajima noted. "Who said we weren't?" I said with a small smirk. "Wait. You t-" I cut him off. "Oh look, the assembly's starting." I said and faced forward.

(Me: Okay! Back to (Y/n) now!  
Karma: You're scary sometimes.  
(Y/n): I know! My turn to Narrate the next chapter!)


	7. Summer Trip

I yawned as I walked through the alley. I passed two wanted posters, I didn't know people still put those up. I saw two guys walking up next me in my peripheral. _"The guys on the posters. They each go for 500,000-700,000 yen."_ I thought.

I smiled at both of them and continued to walk. I stopped and looked at another poster. "They have a poster of me! It says 4,000,000! Do you two know what that means? Does that mean I have fans?" I asked with an innocent closed-eye smile and they froze. 

I opened my eyes and gave them a mischievous grin. "10.. 9... 8... 7... 6..." I began to count down and they began to run. "54321!" I yelled and ran after them, I stabbed them both with a sharp tentacle and they fell limp onto the ground. I have the ability to harden my tentacles so they're stronger than titanium! It's good for this kind of thing.

I ripped the poster off the brick wall and that was thankfully the only one in town after further observation. My phone buzzed in my pocket which drew my attention. "Hm? Oh!" I smiled slightly when I saw the contact name "Darling". 

"Hey Darling! What's up?" I asked. The other line was silent. "Hello? Darling? Are you there?" I asked, I was about to hang up thinking he didn't mean to call me but froze when I heard a gunshot. Followed by another, and another, and several more. "Darling? Karma? Karma!?" I yelled into the phone getting no response.

I hung up and ran to his location. It was an old warehouse, I checked if it was the right place and I was correct. I kicked the locked door open and ran inside, I saw five dead bodies-no ten. None of which were Karma's. I ran around, looking for him. 

"Karma! Darling! Where are you!?" I yelled, getting very worried. "(Y/n)?" A quiet voice called. "Darling! Where are you!?" I yelled and a door opened behind me, I spun around to see him. He was wearing a muscle shirt and baggy pants which were covered in blood.

"Darling! You're alright! I yelled as I ran and hugged him. "How'd you know I was here?" He asked. "You accidentally called me and all I heard were gunshots, I checked your location and ran here as fast as I could." I explained quickly.

"Do you not care about the several dead bodies out there? The ones _I_ killed!?" He yelled and I hugged him tighter. "I don't, I only care that you're okay." I said. I heard the gun cock and I looked up. He pushed me off him and put the gun to his head.

"Darling!? What are you doing!? This isn't funny!" I yelled. "I'm a murderer. You shouldn't be with me, you deserve to be with someone better. Not someone like me." He said. "But I love _you_! Darling! Listen to me!" I yelled as tears began to stream down my face.

"Goodbye, my love." He smiled. "Darling! KARMA!" I yelled as he pulled the trigger.

**●**

I shot up, panting heavily. Cold sweat sticking my bangs to my forehead, tears streaming down my face. My heart was racing and it was hard to breath. I frantically looked for my phone and called Karma. "(Y/n)? It's like, 3 in the morning. Why are you calling me this late?" He asked, I had accidentally facetimed him. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw me. "I'm fine, I just woke up from a nightmare that's all." I explained as I sniffled. "I'm coming over." He said and ended the call. Ten minutes later I heard knocking at my door, I opened it and fell into his chest.

I quietly cried into his chest as he stroked my hair. "It's alright, I've got you." He whispered and kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to tell me?" He asked and I nodded slightly. I explained my dream to him, crying even more by the end of it. 

"Oh love. I'd never leave you like that." He cooed as he hugged me. "Come on, it's late. Let's get you to bed." He said as he gently rubbed my head. "Okay..." I whimpered. He walked with my to my room and I got under the covers.

"Please?" I asked as I pat the space on the bed in front of him. "Fine. Move over." He sighed and got in with me. I immediately wrapped my arms around the new found warmth with a small purr-type sound leaving my mouth, his chest bounced as he chuckled. 

**●●●**

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting right in the center of the target. I was still a little shaken up by my dream and right now, guns weren't the best thing for me to have but it's training. 

I saw someone coming up to me in my peripheral, it was Lovro. "Oh, Lovro. It's good to see you." I bowed. "Yes, hello (Y/n). It is good to see you too." He said. "Hold on. You two know each other?!" Maehara yelled and I nodded. 

"To put it shortly, I used to take up assassination jobs and ran into Lovro a few times." I explained. "Yes, this one is rather talented but being offspring of target may be helpful." He said as he set his hand on my head. _"Gee thanks..."_ I thought.

I noticed an opening since he had set his hand on my head, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. "How was that?" I asked him. "Good, but you need more force to put your opponent out of commission. Good work on spotting opening." He said as he got up.

"Thank you, sir." I said with a small smile. He began to talk to Karasuma and I walked back over to my classmates. "Are you just going to ignore the fact that you just flung that Lovro guy over your shoulder?!" Sugaya yelled.

"It wasn't bad, it was just standard training. To catch your opponent off-guard." I explained and shot the balloon targets a few times, hitting each one. I spotted Nagisa talking to Lovro a few feet away. _"Having Lovro teach him would be great, Lovro will probably teach him that old trick. Just like he taught me."_ I thought and hit another target.

**●●●**

On the boat to our Summer Vacation, Okinawa Island. My father was going through his normal motion sickness and a few of my classmates failed to get a hit on him. We had plans to split up and distract my Dad so the others could get everything ready. I was with group one at Hang gliders. 

I took a few shots at him but missed each one. "Who are you even supposed to be dressed as!?" Maehara yelled. "Jiro Horikoshi." My father replied. "Oh ha ha. Very funny." Isogai said. "Jiro who!?" Maehara yelled. "Horikoshi was an aerospace engineer." I explained and took another shot. 

"Oh yeah. And I'm just gonna know that!" Maehara yelled. "Quit whining and keep shooting!" I yelled and took another few shots. I tried to get another shot but began to fall instead. "Fuwa! Help!" I yelled and she grabbed me by my ankle. 

"Got ya!" She yelled and flipped the Hang glider for me to get tossed back on. "Thanks, I owe you one." I sighed. When it was the next groups turn and we finally landed on solid ground, I sighed. "How was it?" Karma asked. "Well, other than nearly falling out of the hang glider, i'd say it was pretty good." I said. 

"Fuwa caught me fortunately. An-!" I was cut off by someone pushing me forward, making me fall onto Karma. "That'll be the favor you owe me (Y/n)." Fuwa said. I pulled up, holding my mouth. I had fallen onto Karma and our mouths collided, like in a clique shojo manga. But it wasn't a nice kiss, it hurt.

(Me: Let's be realistic guys, a kiss like that is gonna hurt.   
(Y/n): Yeah, it did.)

"You two needed to hurry up and kiss. So I took Nakamura's suggestion and gave you a push." She explained. "Fuwa! You do realize that there is a difference from a Shojo Manga and real life! That hurt!" I yelled at her. "Well, either way. You two need to hurry up and start dating." Nakamura said.

"And when did either of us say we weren't?" Karma groaned as he sat up, holding his mouth. "So you two were already-" I cut Fuwa off. "Yes!" I yelled at both her and Nakamura. I sighed and stood up, I helped Karma up as well.

**●**

"Um, Dad...? What happened?" I asked. "I neglected to use enough sunscreen ad got a tan!" He explained. "How did even you teeth-y'know what? Nevermind." I muttered. We all headed to dinner, which was on a boat and somehow my father managed to get even more "tan". 

"Yeah Dad, no offense but can you do something about it? It's kinda freaky since we can barely tell the front of your face from the back." I said. He molted just like I had hoped. "Can't you only do that once a month?" Yada asked. "Actually, he can do it whenever he wants. I only spends **more energy**. And puts him at a **disadvantage**." I grinned.

"Nice going." Nagisa said and I nodded. We continued on with dinner, we've trained all summer for this one moment. No time for error now.

**●**

"You like the spot we picked out? It's a floating chapel. Nice and far from the hotel." I said as I pointed o the chapel. "Relax and take a seat Dad." I said and lead him inside. "First we want to show you a little video Mimura put together, then the eight high rollers'll cash in their eight tentacles." Isogai began to explain.

"When your incapacitated, that'll be the signal for everyone else to join in. What'cha think Koro-Sensei? Work for you?" He asked. "Splendidly." My father giggled. Nagisa pat him down to avoid if he had a swimsuit of some sort, which would put a bit of a roadblock in our plan.

The video began and he plan started. I moved to the other side to mask the sound of most of the others leaving. The video began to reveal secrets about my father, some even I hadn't known about. I quietly chuckled in the back with Nakamura.

An hour later, the video ended and my father was practically already dead. "No point in killing me, class. I'm already dead. Emotionally, Intellectually, Socially, Dead." He groaned and I stood up. High tide came perfectly as it flooded the bottom of the venue, good job to the team that trimmed the support pylons.

"Seasick, Shamed and water-logged. This just isn't shaping up for you, everything is conspired to slow you down." Nakamura said as everyone aimed at my father. I heard Ritsu in the distance saying to start. "Now! Let's go!" I yelled and everyone took their shot at a tentacle. 

"Five seconds." I noted and a few moments later, the walls of the chapel came apart. "Thirty-Five seconds!" I yelled and everyone on flyboards came up, trapping my father in a hydraulic cage of water. Ritsu counted down as we moved and everyone shot around my father at the word "Fire". 

"Come on Chiba! Hayami! Take the killing blow!" I yelled and they both shot. "Game over, Dad." I said. "Oh my, well played!" He said and suddenly a giant implosion struck, blowing everyone into the water. I gasped as I breached the surface of the water. 

"Is everyone alright!?" I yelled and heard several affirmations, everyone was accounted for. "Hey! Look over there!" Kayano yelled as Karma pulled me up onto his boat. There was a small patch of bubbling in the water. 

A small ball came up, it was my father...? He explained that his body shrunk and had an invincible shield around him comprised of surplus energy. Not even I knew about this. He got us.

All that and he still got us.

Terasaka tried to break it with a wrench but to no avail, my father explained that not even a nuclear bomb would leave so much as a scratch. "Then I guess we're out of options." I sighed. "Terasaka, throw him here!" I yelled and caught the ball of my father. 

I held him up to Karma's phone which had a photo of him looking at a bunch of porn magazines. "You Monsters! I can't bury my face in my hands in this form!" My father yelled. "Well let's see if there's something we can do about that Dad." I said and held my hand out.

Karma handed me a sea slug and I set it on the shell in front of my father's face. "Does this sea slug do anything?" I asked and my father screamed. "(Y/n)! I am your father, Don't do this to me! Some one help me please!" He yelled. 

"Who knew you were such a sadist." Nagisa sighed. "All right, that's enough. Class dismissed." Mr. Karasuma said and took my father, putting him in a bag. He applauded our attempt at the assassination, saying that we got closer to killing him than anyone. But it didn't do much for our spirits. 

We all were pretty disappointed in ourselves. How would we top this? We headed back to the hotel and sat there in silence, we all were given complimentary drinks but I didn't really feel like having anything. But something seemed off, when I looked at everyone, they looked sick. Like they had a fever. 

I stood up and Nakamura bumped into me. "Hey, do me a favor. Can I lean on you for a second? I feel kinda..." She trailed off as she collapsed. "Nakamura!" I yelled as I kneeled down to check if she was okay. She was burning up. 

"Okajima!" I heard Sugaya yell and I looked back to see Okajima's nose bleeding like crazy. I looked around to see how most of the others looked the same way, all of them looked sick. Mr. Karasuma's phone began to ring and the message played on all of our phones. The man talked about how everyone got sick, but they were hosting a lab-made virus.

He was the only possessor of the antidote. And he wanted us to bring my father to a hotel that was on the mountains highest peak. Nagisa showed coordinates to the hotel on his phone. He wanted us to send Nagisa and Kayano, who were the shortest boy and shortest girl, instead of Mr. Karasuma going.

The call ended and my hands balled into fists, my nails digging into my palms. I slammed my fist down on the table, breaking it. That voice, something about it was all too familiar. It picked at my brain in a way that made my blood boil. 

_“Putting my friends’ lives in danger, this bastard thinks he can get away with that by a fucking trade?”_ I thought and a maniacal grin snuck into my face. “This son of a bitch really thinks he calls the shots?” I laughed.

“I’m ready to kill this guy, I wonder how high and mighty he’ll be when I keep him on the edge of death to pay for the harm of my friends.” I grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ll get the prick back. I think your father here has a plan.” Karma said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

”Yep, if the healthy students would step closer please. Make sure your wearing something you don’t mind getting dirty.” He said.

**•**

I had changed into something I saw more fitting for this kind of thing before we left. I was wearing a Black full-bodysuit with baggy black pants sine we were probably going to have to blend in with other people. Ritsu explained that the only entrance that we could enter without being seen was at the top of the mountain ledge at the back. 

Karasuma disagreed because he thought that whoever planned this got every last detail. "Alright then. Let's do this." I muttered and began to climb. "You all know what's happening! Are you all seriously going to let this son of a gun have his way? Or are you all going to man-up and get the antidote?" A yelled as I stood on a rock.

"We're the Assassination Classroom, we were trained for this! You're not going to just give up because of some tall mountain edge, are ya?" I yelled. "You heard the man, come on!" Karma said as he climbed up with me, followed by the rest of the class. 

"Come on Mr. K! We need a commander! You have a 15-member special forces unit at your beck and call! So help us make this Psycho son of a bitch pay!" I yelled. "Show him what it means to mess with E class!" Terasaka yelled.

"Alright, listen up! When we reach the summit, our objective is the hotel's top floor. This is a stealth infiltration, so our best weapon is the element of surprise. I want you to use the same hand signals and link-ups we've been drilling in PE. The only difference is who we're targeting." He yelled.

"You've got three minutes to memorize the map. Know the terrain. We commence in five!" He yelled. "Yes sir!"! Everyone yelled.


End file.
